Road Trip
by StaraLaura
Summary: The ham hams from Daycare Days are back in this kick butt sequel! Laura and Kennedy, in the name of getting a paycheck, are taking them to the states of the USA. That means more giggles, memories, and chaos! T for language.


SxM: Hi, peoples! We're back with a new story called Road Trip!

SS: You don't know me!

SxM: um, so Im co writing this sequel with my buddy Softballstar, also known as Kennedy from Daycare Days!

SS: HI HI!

SxM: COUGHCOUGHRETARDCOUGHCOUGH

SS: MOTHER FREAKER, GO DIE!

SxM: IM THE WRITER, MORON! I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY PENCIL!

SS: So, we're holding a contest! The word "ham-ha" is going to show up multiple times. Whichever reader reviews and at the end of the story says how many times "ham-ha" showed up gets an awesome prize!

SxM: But we don't know what it is now.

SS: MOTHER FREAKER, GO DIE!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Prologue

"Life is cruel to everyone. It just picks on us more." ~Kennedy (Softballstar)

"Girls are like cell phones, we like to be held, talked to. But if you press the wrong button, you'll be disconnected!" ~Laura (sandyandmaxwellfanatic)

* * *

"Bye bye, old people!!" Kennedy waved ecstatically towards the elderly in wheel chairs, scooting themselves off of the bus.

"Dude!!" Laura smacked Kennedy on the back of the head, teeth gritted with an agitated look on her face.

"Ouch!" Kennedy screeched, slapping air to get away from the violence Laura had with her everywhere. "What was that FOR?"

"Don't be mean to old people! They're cool!" Laura sniffled, sitting back into the bus driver's seat.

Kennedy gave her a funny look but just shrugged it off like water on a duck's back. It was a cool, breezy day in New York City and the triumph of another successful tour wafted through the air like the gas the elderly carried with them. While Laura positioned herself in the bus driver's seat like she should be, Kennedy leaned onto a pole for passengers, smiling as she realized how cool her job was. They both quit the daycare after… certain events with some of the bitch- we mean kids.

"I can't wait for this trip!" Kennedy squealed.

"I can," Laura pouted.

"Well then…" Kennedy mumbled, crossing her arms and frowning. "You don't seem to happy to have a totally awesome job. Like, we get to travel the country, and stay in sixteen states. Why are you so against this? Oh, that's right, I forgot!" Kennedy smacked her forehead in mock realization. "You're driving us!"

"I just have a bad feeling about this round." Laura shrugged.

"You worry way to much, dude! Chill out, this is going to be awesome!" Kennedy said, going back to chew on her spicy Italian Subway that she kept under a seat on the bus. Laura fake gagged and trotted off the bus to take a break from the lovely Kennedy. (Kennedy typed in that last part…)

Taking in a deep breath, Laura leaned against the bus and watched the traffic go by. It was three years that the incident at the daycare happened and she was long from over it. She threw her hood over her eyes, stuffing her hands in her jeans' pockets. Eyeing a McDonald's stand, her world shattered as a fat kid with grey hair come out with a cupcake. Another walked out, with half orange and half white hair, making her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. Slowly, she put her hood back down, refusing to believe and her mouth fell to an O. The horrors flooded into her mind, the choking kid, the Sharpies, all the help she had to get from everyone. Scrambling to the bus's door, she banged on the glass, screaming and trying to claw her way into the bus. Looking at Laura with a dull expression on her face, Kennedy unlocked the bus door and Laura scurried (and tripped on the second step) in.

"What?" Kennedy groaned, covering her face in agony as Laura tried to dive under a bus seat with only her head in.

"WE GOTTA HIDE, DUDE!" Laura screamed, popping her head out.

"What?" Kennedy said, a little more awake this time and puzzled..

"Wait, you're right. That wouldn't help, they have an excellent sense of smell… BOOK IT, KENNEDY, OUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT!" Laura yelled and tried to open a bus window.

"What the freak are you talking about, Laura?" Kennedy said, she would have raised an eyebrow, but hers were broken so they didn't move much. (Inside joke, don't ask.)

"They're back…" Laura whimpered, covering her head.

"I wonder if every horror movie starts like this," Kennedy sighed and rubbed her temples just as there was a tap on the door.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Laura screamed, falling off the bus seat she was just hyperventilating on. "THEY'LL KILL US LIKE LAST TIME!"

"Last time?" Kennedy wondered, hand ready to open the bus door.

"Our souls, stupid!" Laura hissed, throwing her hoodie back onto her face. "We were lucky to get out of there alive."

With that and the thoughts that Laura had finally cracked, Kennedy opened the bus door.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAM-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" a young boy who looked to be around eight years old screamed into Kennedy's ears.

"Holy. Crap." Kennedy tried to close the door, but it was too late. More and more kids trotted onto the bus, each looking more familiar than the next. Laura and Kennedy's heads moved back and forth as they each introduced themselves, mouths falling even more agape with each kid's name.

"KENNEDY??? WHAT DID YOU DOOOOO??!?" Laura whipped over to hide behind Kennedy just as a boy with black hair and a hammer in his hand passed by and moved to the back of the bus.

"I didn't know!! You didn't tell what the heck you were talking about!" Kennedy cried, near to tears herself.

Laura didn't answer, for she was shaking too hard to be able to. Finally, she groaned, "Why is this happening to me? GOD, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! DO YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF CRUEL SENSE OF HUMOR OR SOMETHING?! I NEVER WANTED IT TO END LIKE THIS, ALL I WANTED WAS TO LIVE IN A BASEMENT TO DRAW AND-

"IT'S OKAY!" Kennedy exclaimed, covering her friend's mouth. "Lets just trade buses! Come on, let's call our boss. She'll have to understand."

Laura and Kennedy walked down off the bus before any of the kids could realize who they really were. They scrambled behind the bus and Kennedy flung her cell with wicked speed. Punching in the numbers with twitchy fingers, Kennedy called her boss, Amber, and started to tap the bus emergency exit door as they could hear Amber's cell phone being called. Laura sat back, not doing much but just wanting, hoping, even praying to just get away from the kids.

"Hey!" Kennedy exclaimed after a moment of silence.

Laura didn't bother listening to Kennedy speak, she peered up in the buses back window to see a little cup cake being held up by a hand. She shivered up and down, and jerked her head back to Kennedy. Kennedy was just hanging up the phone, with a not so good look on her face.

"What did she say?" Laura spoke with her eyes growing wide.

Kennedy paused a moment before she told Laura the news, "Well… you see… like… we're stuck with the kids."

"WHAT?! NO NO NO NO NO!!!! WHY!?!?" Laura pulled her hands to her head with disbelief.

"Well, like," Kennedy stuttered, "She said that the reason of switching buses was stupid and that we are stuck with our bus or we're fired and then Jamie and Marissa get to take over our bus. We can't let that happen! We need this money for college, not to mention your art supplies, and seriously are you going to let those two take our jobs from us?… We can get through this, Laura! Come on! Don't you ever have wished to conquer your worst fear? To hear the bells of victory ring through your head and become a better person?

All I know is that out of all of our friends, I remember that you were the one who would always pick us up when we would fall down- Mentally, never physically, because when someone would trip or get hurt, you'd just laugh- but seriously! You're outgoing and always can think of a way to help us out! So why can't you handle a couple of kids!

I remember being so lonely until you came along… Well, I actually was _popular_ before you entered my life, which makes me want to rethink my friendship with you. But remember first grade? I was best friends with a guy we called Rock and we would always ask for your colored pencils because they had prettier colors than ours. And you'd always be so kind, you gave us prettier, more sparkly pencils?

But, alas. That was before Cassidy came along… Then, one sorrowful morning, on a cold January day, I asked for a light blue pencil and you gave me a dirty look, stuck out your tongue, and gave it to friggn' Cassidy, saying that she was better than me!"

Kennedy then gave Laura a cold stare and sneered, "And then, we became enemies. Finally, _six_ years later, _you_-" She poked Laura. "Asked _me_-" She threw her thumb at herself. "For a _pink colored pencil_ in social studies! You idiot!"

Laura, throughout this entire speech, had a classic "WTF?!" look on her face. Opening her mouth on several occasions to say something, she finally raised her hand at an awkward angle. "So, like," she started. "Are you saying that I should have asked for a better colored pencil in social studies two years ago?"

Kennedy slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes. Letting out an overdramatic sigh, she huffed, "Did you even get what my speech was about? I was saying that we can totally do this, even if you did ruin my life!"

"You're right!" Laura screamed, suddenly enthusiastic. Pumping her fist in the air, she yelled, "I need money for art! I'm going in there and facing my fears! I can totally handle this, thanks, Kennedy!"

"I'll be right behind you!" Kennedy yelled as Laura ran off to the bus door. Leaning on a pole by a curb, she snickered, "_Way_ behind you."

While chuckling manically to herself, a taxi drove by and soaked her with mucky water.

"Man, I hate karma," Kennedy hissed and hit her head on the pole, only to snap her neck.

* * *

"Hey!" Laura screamed as she went onto the bus to see that everyone was in their appropriate seat and barely talking. For a moment, she was speechless and a flicker of hope lit in her heart, but a kid with a cupcake by his side blew it out as he yelled out a sentence.

"Are we going to have cupcakes?" he asked as his grey bangs bounced in front of his eyes.

Laura's world seemed to have an earthquake and she had to stabilize herself with the pole.

"Oh, oh, can we also have Sharpies, dudes!" a boy with blonde hair and a skateboard by his side yelled, hopping up and shaking a set of maracas.

"Maybe a few ribbons, _oui?_" a short, white haired girl with two pigtails giggled.

"Or maybe even on stops, we could visit a library! I heard that Harvard University has an absolutely amazing collection of the classics!" a kid with a green book in his hands sighed dreamily.

"Don't you guys dare push me into the dumpster again! It would completely ruin my new scarf I just got," a dirty blonde girl sniffled, rubbing her pink scarf, thinking that someone might just swipe it.

"No," Laura whispered.

"COFFEE, COFFEE, PLEASE! AND WITH THAT, A NEW HAT!" an ecstatic kid with a green stocking cap squealed, jumping up and down on his seat.

"No," she gasped.

"I know!" a boy with half orange and half white hair announced in the front row. He whipped around to face his tour group. "Let's play doctor, I have way more experience now!"

He turned his head back around with an innocent and happy smile on his face.

"Dr. Hamtaro is back in session!"

"NO!" screamed Laura and ran off of the bus just as Kennedy walked on.

"Great," Kennedy complained, looking off into the direction that Laura fled. "I give her the most motivating speech of all time, she walks in here, a kid says something, she's like "Peace out", and books it. What is so scary about this?"

Kennedy put her hands on her hips as she observed the situation. It wasn't too intimidating as she ripped off the sheet from the bus driver's mirror that told what tour groups were coming and who they were. Under the date of 9/21/09, it read "The Ham-Hams".

"The ham hams?" Kennedy laughed, slapping the sheet of paper. "How bad can these kids be? I don't even think that they were even part of the daycare!"

"Daycare?" a boy yelled out. "I remember the daycare, I choked on an elephant there! Hey, I can rhyme just like Jingle!"

The paper slipped through Kennedy's fingers as a cold gust of wind shattered her mind.

"Oh, my God," she whispered.

"Oh, and I got a fish and smacked, like, the heck out of everyone!" a blonde girl with a ponytail remembered, putting a rhythmic gymnastic ribbon to her mouth.

"And I told some awesome jokes back there, ya'll!" a kid with a southern accent hooted, wrinkling his red apron.

"As if anyone would listen to any of your jokes!" another boy beside him scolded, adjusting his glasses. "I wasn't accused by Jim Gaffigan!"

"Oh, my God," Kennedy choked.

"And I played my first DDR game!" the boy with the hammer called out. "A girl with freckles helped me!"

"OH, MY GOD!" screamed Kennedy and ran off the bus.

* * *

SxM: More to come, readers!

SS: But we so need your help!

SxM: So, if you didn't get what the start of this is, Kennedy and I are sixteen. We have a brand new job, a tour group thing to be more specific.

SS: Which means we get to travel all around the US of A! And this is where you guys get to help us!

SxM: In a review, please tell us five states that we should go to. There will be sixteen states that we travel to.

SS: We've already decided on some states. We're going to New York, which is where we're starting, driving to Colorado, and ending the story in California.

SxM: Again, please send a review saying which states we should go to.

SS: WE NEED YOU!

SxM: And now for the other contest!

SS: Oh, right! The word "ham-ha!" will show up every once in a while. At the end of the story, whoever guesses how many times we typed "ham-ha" correctly gets an awesome present!

SxM: Isn't that so amazing?

SS: Yeah, whatever. But just so you know-

SxM: We need you!

SS: I was supposed to say that part…

SxM: READ AND REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS IN NEW YORK!

SS: You're taking all of my lines!

SxM: See you guys later! Bye bye!

SS: ~thinking~ How does she _do_ that?


End file.
